I Need Someone to Miss
by Tiny Green Ninja Frog
Summary: Based on the song 'I Need Someone to Miss' by John Schneider. ONESHOT


**I Need Someone to Miss**

_**We're a mile high over Denver  
Snowin' down below  
It's just another city  
Got too many more to go  
In a minute we'll be landin'  
I could go to use the phone  
But I've got no one to talk to  
No one's ever home**_

Bo Duke sat next to a window on a Boeing 747, flying to California for a concert. He watched the snow fall around the plane and sighed a little. They were only over Denver and still had quite a ways to go before reaching his destination. Had he not needed to go on three different planes, the trip wouldn't have been so bad.

He'd been on his own, well mostly, for over a year now. He and his family had gotten into a fight over something he couldn't even remember. Two months after he'd left, he had tried to call home to apologize, only to have Luke hang up on him. Taking the hint, Bo had decided not to call for awhile and settled for looking for a job. His big break came when he was found singing at a bar, by a very well known record manager. The man had offered Bo a contract to record an album and if that album did well, a longer contract would be offered.

Sure enough, the album was a smash hit. When that album did well, Bo's manager kept up the other half of his deal and offered Bo a longer contract, which Bo was all to happy to sign. When he recorded his second album, he took up a stage name. To his many fans all over the country, he was never once known as Bo Duke, but rather, John Schneider. Even his family didn't know who "John Schneider" really was. Feeling the plane tip to the right, Bo knew they were getting ready to land at the airport. He'd only need to take one more plane before finally reaching Los Angeles.

When the plane landed and Bo got off, he headed inside the airport to retrieve his luggage. His didn't have much, only his guitar and a suitcase with his clothes and some extra snacks and some bottles of water. Spotting a payphone, he was tempted to go over and try calling his family. He'd tried a few other times during the year, only to get no answer. He had a gut feeling it'd be the same this time if he tried.

_**I need someone to miss  
A dream for me to hold  
Someone to think about  
When the nights are long and cold  
Someone I know will be there waitin'  
When my travelin' days are through  
I need someone to miss  
Someone to miss me too  
**_

Sighing, he carried his things out of the airport, stopping to zip up his coat. Picking up his stuff again, he headed for the waiting taxi that would take him to a hotel for the night. Putting his guitar case and suitcase in the trunk, Bo got in the back seat and shivered a little. Glad he'd called for a taxi to be waiting ahead of time, Bo was able to relax some instead of worrying about telling the driver where to go. Sitting back, he looked out the foggy window, seeing his reflection a little. Sighing, he rubbed the window with his hand, making it so he could see a little better. As he sat there, he started to realize just how lonely he was.

'_Wish I had someone that still cared about me.'_ He thought to himself. Rubbing his eyes, Bo soon started to doze off.

_**The young girl at the front desk  
Just handed me my key  
The elevator's crowded  
But there's no one here but me  
I'm standin' in the hallway  
Don't want to open up the door  
I'm just another sad, sad story  
On the forty-second floor  
**_

When the driver pulled to a stop nearly an hour later, Bo woke up to the car skidding to a stop on some ice. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Bo paid the man and got out, getting his stuff. He then headed inside to find his room. Going to the front desk, Bo told the woman there his name and what room he had reserved. Not expecting it, Bo and the woman ended up lost in a nice conversation. After a little while though, Bo needed to go so he could get some sleep before he needed to leave the next morning to head to the airport. Putting the key in his pocket, Bo headed for the elevator and waited for the doors to open.

When they finally did, he walked on and pressed the button for floor 42. Leaning against the side of the elevator, Bo couldn't help but feel crowded, even though he was the only one in it. A few minutes later, the doors finally opened on his floor and Bo walked out. Turning right, Bo headed for his room. Finding it easily, he sat his stuff down and unlocked the door and rested his hand on the door knob. Feeling depressed all of a sudden, he just rested his head on the door, fighting back tears that threatened to fall.

_**I need someone to miss  
A dream for me to hold  
Someone to think about  
When the nights are long and cold  
Someone I know will be there waitin'  
When my travelin' days are through  
I need someone to miss**__  
__**And someone to miss me too**__  
_

Eventually, Bo opened the door and went inside the room. Using his foot to shut the door, Bo then headed over to the bed and sighed. Not even bothering to unpack anything more than a change of clothes for the morning and to wear to bed, Bo headed for the bathroom to take a shower. He stayed in longer then he needed too, but when he did finally get out, he dried himself off and got ready for bed.

Going to the bed, he sat down on the edge of it and picked up his suitcase. Opening it, he took out an opened bag of chips and started to snack on them. After eating a few chips, he put the bag back and got out a bottle of water to wash the chips down with. When he was done, he put his dirty clothes in the suitcase, along with the bottle of water and then shut the case. Sighing a little, he laid down on the soft king sized bed and looked up at the ceiling. He started to think back to when he was still living with his family in Hazzard, back when everything was going great. As tears started threatening to fall, Bo wiped them away and turned over onto his side and closed his eyes. Within a few minutes, he was sound asleep.

_**It's twelve o'clock I'm all alone  
Just starin' at the wall  
But if I had my way right now  
I'd gladly trade it all  
**_

Come morning, Bo was up by 11:50. He wouldn't need to leave for the airport for almost an hour. After eating some more chips and finishing off a bottle of water, Bo changed into some different clothes and sat down on the bed. Sighing some, he looked around and saw a television set and stereo, but paid them no mind. He wasn't in the mood to watch TV or listen to the radio. Instead, he took up staring at the far wall, once again thinking.

If he could, Bo would gladly give up his career to be happy again, but because his contract is still good for another year, he was forced to stay on the road, traveling all over the country to sing and make appearances. In fact, if he could, he would've gladly traded anyone his career to go home. But then again, he still had no idea if his family would even talk to him, let alone let him move back in. And try as he might, he still couldn't remember what the fight was over. When the wall eventually got boring to him, Bo stood up and grabbed his stuff, deciding it was a good idea to leave early, incase the roads were bad. Putting his coat on, he headed out the door. Going to the elevator, he pressed the down button and waited.

When the doors finally opened, he walked in and pressed the button for the ground floor, or lobby. Leaning against the side again, he waited as the elevator started it's decent down to its destination floor. A couple of minutes later, it stopped and opened the doors, letting Bo out. Going to the front desk, he took the room key out of his pocket and handed it to the man working there, the woman from the night before having the night shift. Picking up his guitar case, Bo headed outside. Finding a spot on the sidewalk that was clear of snow, Bo went there and sat his stuff down while he waited for a taxi to go by.

When one did, he waved at the driver to get him to stop. Glad the driver saw him, Bo picked up his stuff and walked to the trunk and put the stuff in. He then went to the driver's side and sat in the back.

"Where to?" The driver asked.

"The airport." Bo replied. The driver nodded and headed out, driving to the airport. Just like Bo expected, the roads were a bit slick. It took almost an hour to get to the airport, leaving Bo with only a few minutes to spare. After paying the driver and getting his things, Bo hurried inside to get take care of his ticket and things. When all was said and done, Bo was on the plane and on his way to LA.

_  
__**For someone to miss  
A dream for me to hold  
Someone to think about  
When the nights are long and cold  
Someone I know will be there waitin'  
When my travelin' days are through  
I need someone to miss  
And someone to miss me too**_

A couple of hours later, the plane landed in LA. Bo got off and went to get his stuff. The concert was the following day, which gave Bo the rest of the day to relax. Or at least try to relax. Instead of getting a cab this time, Bo just walked to the hotel, glad it was warmer there than in Denver. Walking the two blocks to his hotel, Bo got the key from the man at the front desk, and then went to his room. Knowing he'd be there for a couple of weeks, since he had to do a couple more concerts after tomorrows, he went ahead and unpacked his clothes. When that was done, he sighed and decided to go for a walk outside. Coming back later that evening, Bo went straight to his room and got a shower in before going to bed early.

Come morning, Bo was awake bright and early. After eating a quick breakfast and taking care of morning business, he went about practicing some before he had to leave. Once he'd practiced enough for the time being, he got dressed in his best casual clothes, then grabbed his guitar and left. Using the payphone in the lobby, he called for a friend of his that had agreed to pick him up to take him to the concert. When all was said and done, Bo hung the phone up and went outside to wait.

When 4 o'clock finally rolled around, the concert was finally started. Hundreds of thousands of people were there, having come from all over the country, cheering Bo as he sang. Little did Bo know, there would be a big surprise waiting for him after the concert. When it was over, nearly three hours later, a lot of people lined up to meet Bo in person, and to get autographs. After another couple of hours taking care of that, Bo was about ready to leave, when a friend of his approached him.

"Hey Bo, there's some people here looking for ya." He said.

"Did they say who they were?" Bo asked, wondering who the people were.

"Nope. Just said you'd know who they were." The man said. Bo nodded a little, wondering still who they were. Having his friend lead him to where the people were waiting, Bo stopped dead in his tracks. There, standing in front of him, was his family. Luke, Jesse and Daisy were looking at him, the looks on their faces saying everything. Bo bit his lip, his uncle and cousins being the last people he had expected to see there.

Jesse, Luke and Daisy looked at Bo, smiling warmly.

"We're sorry sprout. Please come home." Jesse said softly. Bo watched them, seeing Jesse was being sincere. He then looked to his cousins.

"Bo, we had no right to yell at you and treat you like we did." Luke replied, Daisy nodding in agreement. "Please come home Bo." The two said at the same time. Bo sniffed and wiped at his eyes, then smiled. "Of course I'll come home." He said. Smiling happily, the Dukes walked over to Bo and the four of them hugged. The Duke family would finally be whole again.

"I can't come home right away though. I gotta wait until my contract is done." Bo said. They all nodded in understanding.

"We understand Bo. And we know you'll be home as soon as you can." Jesse smiled. Bo smiled back and nodded. "Well, we better get going back home. We'll need to get things ready for you to come home."

"Alright. It was good seeing you guys again." Bo said.

"Likewise." Luke smiled. "We'll see you later then." Bo nodded and smiled at them. After hugging one more time, the older Dukes went one way, leaving Bo to go his own way.

_**I need someone to miss  
A dream for me to hold  
Someone to think about  
When the nights are long and cold  
Someone I know will be there waitin'  
When my travelin' days are through**_

A year later, the contract expired, leaving Bo a free man at last. The first thing Bo did, was get a bus to Hazzard and once he was on the road, a smile wouldn't leave his face. Two days later, he was back in Hazzard on his way to the Duke farm. Walking to the farm, Bo was anxious to see his family again. Getting there eventually, he walked to the front door and knocked. When Luke answered the door, the cousins grinned at each other.

"I'm home cousin." Bo smiled. Luke grinned at him and pulled him into a brotherly hug.

"It's good to have you home cousin." Luke smiled. With an arm over each other's shoulders, the Duke boys headed inside, the Duke family once again whole.

**THE END**


End file.
